<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proposal by lionheartedghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333236">A Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost'>lionheartedghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Monopoly is a serious matter, at least I think it's cute, does that count</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was always gonna happen eventually.” Chim scoffed. “Are you doing it or not?”<br/>“Fine.” Buck rolled his head so that it rested in the crook of his elbow. He looked up at Eddie, eyes wide, his lower lip pouted pathetically. “Eddie, I need you to marry me.”</p>
<p>Summary: Buck proposes. Except not really. But kind of?</p>
<p>Written for Evan Buckley Week, Day 4: “You want to marry me?” + love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Evan Buckley Week, Day 4.</p>
<p>Prompt: Written for Evan Buckley Week, Day 4: “You want to marry me?” + love.</p>
<p>To nobody’s surprise, I ended up going off-track with the prompt again. This is more silly than anything and it isn’t even 500 words long, but it made me happy writing it so hopefully people like it anyway!</p>
<p>Also posted on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck set his chin on his folded arms, narrowing his eyes at the table. “I can’t do this.”<br/><br/>
“Eh, sure you can.” Chimney rocked back in his chair, steadying himself as it tipped back onto two legs. “Just get it over with, Buckley.”<br/><br/>
“I mean,” Hen shrugged, “we all knew it was coming.”<br/><br/>
“How could you know it was coming?”<br/><br/>
“It was always gonna happen eventually.” Chim scoffed. “Are you doing it or not?”<br/><br/>
“Fine.” Buck rolled his head so that it rested in the crook of his elbow. He looked up at Eddie, eyes wide, his lower lip pouted pathetically. “Eddie, I need you to marry me.”<br/><br/>
Eddie grinned. “You want to marry me, huh?”<br/><br/>
“Do you want me to get down on one knee?”<br/><br/>
Eddie considered it. “And why should I say yes?”<br/><br/>
“Eddie.” Buck sat up, his expression serious. “After everything we’ve been through, I need you to do this. It’s the only way. Do you really want to see me go bankrupt?”<br/><br/>
Buck waved his flimsy collection of paper bills at Eddie before letting them drop down onto the Monopoly board. “We need an alliance. Don’t do this to me.”<br/><br/>
“<i>We</i> need an alliance?” Eddie quirked an eyebrow.<br/><br/>
“<i>Eddie</i>,” Buck whined. “I’ve got eighty dollars left. You’ve got Boardwalk <i>and</i> Park Place.”<br/><br/>
Hen glared disdainfully at the dark blue squares on the board. “He fixed the dice,” she muttered to Chim. “I don’t know how, but he did.”<br/><br/>
Chim hummed in agreement. “It’s always the quiet ones.”<br/><br/>
“You want to marry me for my money?” Eddie picked up his game piece, turning it over between his fingers. “And what do I get out of our marriage?”<br/><br/>
“My charming good looks,” Buck replied without missing a beat.<br/><br/>
Hen snorted.<br/><br/>
“You don’t win Monopoly with charming good looks.”<br/><br/>
“But it doesn’t hurt,” Buck flashed a grin. “Eddie, come on. Christopher would want you to do it.”<br/><br/>
“Christopher would want me to marry you to bail you out of Monopoly debt?”<br/><br/>
Buck looked back at him, hesitantly hopeful. “Is that a yes?”<br/><br/>
Eddie surveyed the other faces at the table. Chim chewed unenthusiastically on a piece of gum; Hen shuffled her pile of Monopoly notes into a neat stack; from the kitchen, Bobby stirred a simmering pot and pretended not to listen in.<br/><br/>
“I’m hoping any actual proposal in future will be more convincing,” Eddie said at last. “But yes, Evan Buckley, I will Monopoly marry you.”<br/><br/>
“Yes!” Buck shuffled his chair closer to Eddie’s and added his bills to the pile. “I love you.”<br/><br/>
“You love my <i>money</i>.”<br/><br/>
Buck shrugged. “I can love both. But if we don’t win, you should know I’m Monopoly divorcing you.”<br/><br/>
Eddie nodded in earnest. “Then I guess we’d better win.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p>
<p>You can find me over on Tumblr <a href="http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/">here</a>!.</p>
<p>Hope you're all staying safe and well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>